1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handlebar mounts for motorcycles or comparable vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of means for mounting a handlebar on existing stock handlebar clamps of motorcycles or comparable vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems with stock handlebar clamps is that they are usually constructed for clamping a stock handlebar, and therefore the rider cannot change the stock handlebar to a particular handlebar. Specifically, aftermarket manufacturers of handlebars often require special handlebar clamps for clamping their larger diameter handlebar to the motorcycle or comparable vehicle. In the past, any motorcycle or bike that had solid mounts (as opposed to rubber-mounted bar clamps) required a special handlebar clamp.
It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of universal mounts for securing a particular handlebar to the motorcycle, where the universal mounts are interlocked with the stock handlebar clamps.